Lo que jamas se ha contado
by Kath-2H.D
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo ha sido la vida de Bills y Whiss desde que se conocieron? ¿O para empezar como comenzó todo? ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Las vivencias antes de que Bills se convirtieran en un Hakaishin? ¿Cuál fue el inicio de todo? … Si te lo has preguntado pasa a leer, que no es muy largo, solo son pequeñas historias recopiladas que te darán un buen rato.


**Hola a todos!**... soy Kath, Jamás había publicado algo en el fandom de DB, pero desde hace un tiempo he tenido unas ansias por escribir sobre esto, sobre la vida de Whiss, y Bills antes de que este fuese un dios de la destrucción, me parecía divertido e interesante, ya que como no se sabe casi nada de ello, podía libremente hacer mi propia versión ahora que no existe nada oficial al respecto. Ya no los aburro más, vamos con las especificaciones:

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto el anime/manga de Dragón Ball no me perteneces, le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama sama, solo este Fic me pertenece y lo hago sin fin de lucro y solo con la mera intención de mejorar mis capacidades de escritura, por diversión y para el entretenimiento de las personas.

 **Summari:** ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo ha sido la vida de Bills y Whiss desde que se conocieron? ¿O para empezar como comenzó todo? ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Las vivencias antes de que Bills se convirtieran en un Hakaishin? ¿Cuál fue el inicio de todo? … Si te lo has preguntado pasa a leer, que no es muy largo, solo son pequeñas historias recopiladas que te darán un buen rato. (Semi-AU, Ya que nadie sabe en realidad sobre la vida de los personajes antes de que Bills y Whiss hicieran aparición en dragón ball súper).

 **De: "** Kath-2H.D"

Ahora sí, sin más que decir, los dejo con el…..

 **COMIENZO….**

 _P.O.V Bills._

No es que no recuerde mucho de mi infancia, la verdad es que más que todo, inconscientemente he tratado de suprimirla, no deben existir sentimentalismos en un dios de la destrucción. Pero, en tardes como estas, cuando no tengo nada hacer más que comer remen, mientras lo veo entrenando a Goku y a Vegeta, no puedo evitar revivir aquel día…Ese día…ese donde comenzó todo….

Sería tonto no recordar mi vida pasada, esa amarga y cadente vida….

 _Flash Back de Bills._

Miedo.  
Eso es lo primero que recuerdo cuando pienso en aquel día, destrucción, polvo, fuego, escombros, pero sobretodo, dolor y desolación impotencia, terror.

Todo esto, solo en una criatura, como dirían los humanos, un bebé.

Recordar como un día, madre jamás volvió, a la que nosotros llamábamos "casa", a un callejón con casas destruidas rodeándolo, casa a un hueco entre los escombros donde había una enorme caja que fungía como una especie de madriguera. Solos, bebés solos en un basurero en medio de lo que parecía ser una guerra y destrucción.

Miedo, preocupación por madre, hambre.  
Champa llorando desconsoladamente entre trapos viejos, ¿y yo? En la orilla de la caja, esperando, vigilando. Parecíamos dos gatitos asustados, sucios y hambrientos.

Y así pasaron los días, madre nunca volvió, cada vez teníamos más hambre, solo comiendo lo que bien llegaba a las orillas de nuestro callejón-hogar.

Cada vez más sucios, sería una locura salir siquiera del callejón, al poner un pie fuera, seguro morirá por alguna bola de energía que destruían la ciudad cada vez más, además el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y nuestros harapos no nos cubrían nada.

Conforme la nieve comenzó a caer, cada vez caía menos "comida" al callejón, cada vez había más frio, sin embargo la guerra no cesaba, esa seguía constante.

Cada vez más débiles, Champa ya ni siquiera lloraba más, solo se acurrucaba en una esquina de la caja hecho un ovillo, temblando y a punto de la hipotermia ¿Y yo? Sin más fuerzas para vigilar, sabía que en cualquier momento moriría por cualquier causa, mi hermano y yo sabíamos que estábamos a punto de llegar a nuestro inminente final.

Me acerqué a Champa, él se pegó a mí, buscando calor, y finalmente, él había dejado de temblar y de respirar también, yo ya no tenía más fuerzas, este, aquí, llegaba mi fin, comencé, lentamente a cerrar los ojos, entregándome al destino, y justo cuando sentía que estaba a punto de morir, lo escuche…

 **Continuara…**

Hola de nuevo!...¿Que les pareció? ¿Bueno, regular, malo, o de plano malísimo? D: 

**AVISO IMPORTANTE!** Como verán, esta historia es de dragón ball súper, así que por obvias razones la continuare en el fandom de DBS, si gustan seguir leyendo, por favor vayan a dicho fandom o pueden seleccionar mi perfil y abrir la historia que esta publicada en DBS.

Por favor, díganme si les gustó o parece una idea prometedora o que les llama la atención para seguir con esto.  
Me pueden dejar un review, son gratis y me ayudan a que yo sepa que le parece a las demás personas esta idea que he tenido. En verdad los apreciaría mucho.

Bueno, sin más ni menos, nos leemos en la siguiente actualización XD

 _10/0917._

" **Kath-2H.D."**


End file.
